


Illegitimate Steele

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Double-drabble (200 words), set during "Hearts of Steele." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Illegitimate Steele

Illegitimate Steele

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Double-drabble (200 words), set during "Hearts of Steele."

+++++

Steele pretended to leave with Murphy and Bernice, but doubled back and picked her lock.

Now, he handed Laura a steaming cup of coffee.

She just held the cup under her nose. "Sorry for what I said."

"About the entire male gender?"

"More specifically, when I questioned your parentage."

"You're a rather opinioned drunk, to be sure."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

He looked at her -- bloodshot eyes, mussed hair, down-turned mouth. She was pathetic, and he'd always had a soft spot for pathetic. He decided then, to give her a tid-bit. "I am a bastard."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

She focused on him -- no small task, given her condition.

"I don't remember my mother and I never met my father."

"Oh," was all she managed, still staring at him.

He smiled. "You need to go to bed."

She smiled back. "With you?"

"Not tonight."

Her smile faded. "Bummer." She sat her cup down with a slosh and leaned right into his face. "Good night, Mr. Peppler." She kissed him sloppily, then was suddenly snoring on his shoulder.

Steele extracted himself, covered her with a blanket, and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Mrs. Peppler."

END


End file.
